Slendertalia: AmericaAlfred
by sonicstar105
Summary: Before they were countries, they were humans. A country has memory of his or her life as a human before being chosen to be a human representative of their country. But America is the only country who doesn't remember his human life. When people start to disappear, America begins to have recurring visions involving a faceless creature. What does this mean and who is Slenderman?
1. Chapter 1

America/Alfred

Chapter 2: Disappearing in every country

America woke up covered in sweat. He had another nightmare about that faceless creature. America had been having nightmares for 3 days now ever since people had started to disappear. It was 3 days ago when he and the Allies heard about it. A school in Oklahoma had caught fire and all the children had disappeared. Then a group of teenagers who went camping in Nebraska had disappeared as well. Ever since then, America had recurring nightmares of him and a faceless creature that was eating him alive. Of course, America thought that the cause of these nightmares came from that time that he and some other countries had a scary movie night.

"I've really got to stop watching scary movies before bed."

After taking a shower and having McDonalds for breakfast, America made his way to the world meeting that was being held in Washington today. After arriving at the meeting, he got the usual welcome.

"America, you are late again!"

"Chill Britain, the hero is now here."

"Git."

Unfortunately, the meeting just involved Britain and France at each other's throats and everyone else arguing. However, America was just playing games on his iPhone while drinking soda. Suddenly, America began to have a nasty headache. He then began to feel pain all around his body, making it almost unbearable. He then began to have a strange vision.

_"Hey Alfred."_

_"Yes Victor?"_

_"Will you always love me, no matter what?"_

_"Of course baby. You're so special to me. I could never love anyone else as much as I love you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really"_

_"Oh Alfred, I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, Victor."_

The vision began to fade as the two men began to kiss. For some reason, America felt really sad about the vision. But he didn't recognize Alfred or Victor, but they did seem oddly familiar. Of course, America had no clue why he just had that vision.

"America!"

"Hm? What is it, Britain?"

"Are you alright? You looked as if you were in pain."

"I'm fine dude. Just had a little headache is all."

"I told you not to play to many video games."

"Yeah, yeah."

By that time, the meeting was over. America decided to go get a few burgers and milkshakes to help him forget about what had just happened. But then, he heard something that got his attention.

"Hey Germany."

"What is it Italy?"

"Have you ever heard of a person with no face?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"People in my country have been disappearing lately. Witnesses say that they see a tall, pale man with no face and wearing a black suit just staring at them."

"That's actually, what people in my country are seeing. People in my country have been disappearing as well, and some say that they see that exact person whenever that happens."

"That's scary."

For some reason, America did not like what he had just heard. The way Italy described that faceless person was like the exact same description of the faceless creature that he had been seeing in his dreams. Now America was wondering what that thing was.


	2. Chapter 2: It took her!

America was eating McDonalds and playing video games with Tony. America had nothing else to do since there were no meetings today, and his boss wasn't making him do any work. After playing video games, America was pretty bored already. America decided to take a nap to pass the time. As he slept, he couldn't help but feel as though something was watching him. Suddenly, he began to hear voices.

_"You said you loved me! Were you lying?!"_

_"Big brother, Victor wants you to meet him and everyone else in the forest tonight."_

_"What are you?!"_

_"Love..."_

_"You liar!"_

_"You promised!"_

"Gasp!"

America woke up in panic. He was shaky covered in sweat. For some reason, he began to feel sad and worried, though he did not know why. After that, America went back to sleep, but he still felt uneasy. After America had woken up, he saw that 5 hours had passed. He felt completely rested and awake.

"Man, that nap felt good. I think I'll go get some ice cream."

America and Tony went to Ben & Jerry's for some ice cream. Just after they had finished their ice cream, a loud commotion was heard.

"Help! Please help!"

"What's going on?"

"It took her! It took my Jessica!"

"What did?"

"That...That thing! I saw it, holding her clothes!"

America did not know what was going on, except that he knew that a little girl had been kidnapped and that her father was now crazy angry a whoever, or whatever, took her. For some reason though, America continued to feel as though he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3: Who were you?

It had been a week since that little girl had disappeared. For some reason it bothered America. Today, he and Tony were playing video games and eating snacks as usual, but today America had something on his mind.

"Hey Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of any creatures without a face?"

"The Pictonians."

"No, I mean, a creature that is as tall as a tree, has pale skin, is extremely thin, and doesn't have a face. And it sometimes has a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth."

"...Well, I have heard of something similar to that."

"Really? What?"

"Well, it has many names but my kind call it a Der Ritter."

"What's that?"

"It's a being that exists throughout time and space. It teleport itself to another dimension or world. I have heard that it's extremely dangerous and pretty much impossible to kill bubbubboo."

"Does it, kidnap people?"

"I'm not sure. I have heard though that it eats human flesh to regain its lost strength. Why do you ask?

"'Cause I've been having these dreams where someone named Alfred F. Jones is being eaten alive by it."

"...That's just freaky. But America, the Der Ritter is just a myth."

"But it keeps appearing in my dreams. And I think that it kidnapped and ate that little girl that went missing last week."

"America, be careful. It is also said that the Der Ritter is also said to make a person lose his or her sanity."

"I'm not going crazy, Tony. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about that guy, Alfred. I feel like we're connected somehow."

"Maybe he's connected to your human life. I heard from Lithuania that every country, state or great city had a human life. And when they died, they were chosen to be a new country, state or great city. And that you will still have memories of your human life."

"Funny, I don't remember my human life. Ever since I was a child, I never had any memory of my human life. I don't know why I can't remember, I just can't."

"Well that sucks."

"Yep"

"Who do you think you were when you were a human?"

"I don't know really. I was probably a sailor or a solider like all the other countries when they were humans. That's kind of how it works. You were either a solider, a sailor, or someone important. I don't know which one I was."

"Probably solider."

"Yeah, probably."

"Let's go get some cokes."

"Ok"

Little did they know that someone, or something, was watching them from afar.

"He still doesn't remember."

"We should help America remember his human life."

"No, he must never remember. He especially cannot remember how he died or what he did in his human life."

"But that "thing" already knows that he's come back as a country."

"Even so, he can't know. We cannot repeat what happened all those years ago."


End file.
